We Made You
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Gia Mortenson is Vince McMahon's assitant but when she's roped into being Triple H's sister on RAW, Randy Orton gets the idea that if he gets Gia to fall for him, he can use her as another pawn to control Triple H. Will she fall for him? Randy x OC
1. The Meeting

**We Made You  
by Jerichohawlic.  
Summary:  
Being an assistant to Vincent Kennedy McMahon is the best job you can dream of that doesn't involve being in the squared circle. You meet the talent and get to learn the ropes of the business. Follow Gia Mortenson, the fresh-faced assistant that will do whatever for the Boss: even when it comes to dealing with the Legacy that thinks they're better than everyone else.  
Rating: Mature for sexual scenes, language and violence.  
Note: **_**italics **_** are Gia's diary entries.**

[Enjoy!]

**  
**"Your two o'clock appointment is here, Mr. McMahon."  
"Very well, Ms. Mortenson, send him in. Thank you," the elder man said.  
"Just doing my job," Gia Mortenson smiled as she walked back down the hardwood hallway, her two hundred dollar Jimmy Choos making the only noise in the office room.  
A tall pasty white loud-mouth was standing in the waiting area, wearing a pair of black slacks and a gray t-shirt. It was interesting to Gia how he was dressed casually from the waist up.  
"He'll see you now, Mr. Anderson."  
"Kennedy."  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gia said, glancing at him with a grin. "Just down the hall."

She had been working at the corporate offices of the WWE for the last two months and now she was finally feeling at home. When she sat down at her desk, she typed a few things and then kicked her shoes off. They were bitches to walk in but Vince made sure that everyone in the office looked their best. So, two hundred dollar shoes, a seven hundred and sixty two dollar skirt and a twelve hundred satin shirt imported from China were all just things that were needed for the job. A bit ridiculous, but Gia loved her job – and would do anything to keep climbing up the ladder.

Gia's ember eyes glanced up at the sight of movement through the double glass doors. A tall, dark and handsome man that had tattoos wrapped around his neck walked closer and closer to the office. He had a cocky smirk on his lips when he caught Gia staring. For the last month he had been meeting with Vince weekly to go over ratings and the next leg of the storyline they were playing on Monday Night Raw.

She spun around, her back to the door when he pushed through and stopped in front of her desk.

"Mm, Randy Orton for Vince McMahon," he said in a condescending tone that showed what he thought of her.

"He's in a meeting with Ken Anderson."

"Kennedy." Randy sneered, his hands going into the back pockets of his dark denim jeans. Gia must admit that he got better and better looking after every week. What drew her in was all of those tattoos. Right now he was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt that was a rich burgundy color; so she didn't get to see his sleeves. Those made her melt. Skulls weren't her thing but on Randy, they just seemed to work.

She turned in her chair slowly and glanced up at him. "So you'll have to wait."

"I'm Randy Orton," he threw up his hands in the air. "I never wait," he stated. "Gia, isn't it? You need to keep your job I'm sure to keep your tight body in all of those designer rags – so why don't you get up," he bent down and grabbed something before pulling back to his full height.

"Shove your feet back into these," he said, dropping the shoes on the oak surface. "And then get back there and tell Vince that Randy Orton is here to see him."

"Why don't you," Gia said, standing up, "… take this shoe and shove it right up your as-"

"Well, well, Kennedy, we're going to welcome you back to Raw with open arms, I just hope you don't disappoint me," Vince's voice boomed from the back of the hallway.

"Thanks, Vince. You're a great guy. I'll see you on Monday!" Kennedy said as he walked back to the welcome area.

Gia cleared her throat. "Vince will see you now, Randy."

Randy hit the shoe out of her hand and walked back to the office.

Kennedy watched this go down and he chuckled. "I am guessing that he told you what to do and you refused?" he asked.

Gia nodded. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because, that's how Randy acts." He cleared his throat. "But you might wanna watch yourself. You got that job because the last assistant told Randy that he could shove a stapler, opened up, up his ass and then bounce around."

Kennedy chuckled at the mental image. "So, your job is to take whatever the talent throws your way. Without saying anything back," he reached over and grabbed a handful of M&M's from the crystal bowl on the top of the desk. "But anyways, I'm Ken."

"Gia," she smiled, shaking his hand. "…It's really nice to meet someone that isn't all ready to yell at me after a few minutes," she laughed.

"The heels feel like they have to play their characters off air as well as on. John Cena's a good guy, you'll like him. Jamie Noble's a good guy as well. Just, word of advice," Ken leaned over the office desk, leaning in to whisper the next line.

"Look out for the Legacy. Cody, Ted and Randy," he said, pointing at the hallway that Orton had disappeared through. "They're out to get whoever they can and also – they'll use you just to get themselves further in this company." Ken warned.

"Wow," Gia shuddered. "Thanks, Ken."

"No problem. I'm a good guy too," he smirked, leaning back to his full height. "I guess I'll see you around, Vince said you're going to tag along for Monday Night Raw this week," he winked at her and spun on heel to leave the office.

_Note to self, stay away from Randy Orton. And maybe stay away from Cody and Ted. [ ask Vince what I should wear/pack/plan for Monday Night Raw this week ]_

Gia sighed and looked at her daybook.  
_2:00 PM - Vince meeting with Ken Anderson  
2:50 PM – Vince meeting with Randy Orton  
4:00 PM – Dinner with Linda  
6:00 PM – Aurora's ballet recital, (Meet Stephanie and Hunter at the front doors to be taken to seats)  
8:30 PM – Work Out  
10:25 PM – Vince meeting with Vickie Guerrero on progress of SmackDown  
12:00 AM – Sleep  
5:35 AM – Wakeup.  
7:29 AM – Starbucks run for Vince, Steph and Shane  
9:00 AM – Vince meeting with Stephanie, Shane, Hunter and Dave Batista  
11:30 AM - Fly out to Baltimore for Monday Night Raw.  
1:00 PM: Lunch  
7:00 PM – Dark match Santina vs. Kelly Kelly  
9:00 PM – Monday Night Raw goes on air._

Sighing, Gia looked at the hallway and saw Randy glaring at her. He looked like a viper, she felt shivers up her spine before they were washed away as Vince walked to his side. He shook his hand and Randy turned to leave. When Vince left the hallway and stepped into his office.

"What were you going to say about that shoe, Princess?"

"Shove it back onto my foot for me," Gia covered, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Randy bent down and grabbed her foot roughly before putting the sandal onto her foot. He glared at her pedicure and rolled his eyes.

"My ex-wife used to spend fifty bucks every two weeks to get her toes done like that," he spat. "Waste of money."

Gia snatched her foot back and glared at him. "She's a smart woman," she countered. She never even met Samantha.

Randy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Next time I come in here, be a bit more cordial."

"You're one to talk."

"Gia!" Vince called from the hallway.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon?" she asked, seeing Randy smirking gleefully out of her peripheral vision.

"Bring an outfit that you're willing to go on air with. You're Randy's escort down to the ring. We'll introduce you as Hunter's sister and then you'll be welcome into the company. You'll be on Randy's side and it'll be the typical, "Sister x Brother's rival."

Randy gasped. "WHAT?" he asked quickly. "No, no, no!"

"Really, Vince, I can't be on air!"

"With that!" Randy threw in.

"Get used to it. We fly out tomorrow morning." Vince smirked, leaving them alone.

"At least look sexy when I take you out there," Randy sneered.  
"Get rid of your "I'm better than everyone" attitude or I'll shove my shoe up your ass."

"Whatever," Randy left.

"What am I going to do?" Gia asked, leaning back into her chair. "Kill me now."


	2. The Storyline

**We Made You  
Chapter Two  
"Love is the label that never goes out of style."  
by Jerichohawlic.**

**Gia's Facebook Post:**

_Alright, here's my dilemma. I'm going to be on Monday Night Raw. And when I say "on" I mean, in front of the camera, acting like I am worshiping the ground that this jerk walks on. That jerk is Randy Orton. Remember him? I talked about him yesterday when he came barging into Vince's office demanding to speak to him. Not alright, at least with me. Ugh. I'm going shopping with Stephanie, so I'll talk to you later._

Gia logged off of Facebook just as Stephanie McMahon walked into the office. She looked stressed but Gia didn't ask her about it.

"Are you ready for shopping?" the brunette asked as Gia grabbed her things and shut her laptop.

"Yep!"

Yanking her jacket off of the back of her chair, she glanced at Stephanie. Before Gia knew it, they were walking to the elevator and Stephanie was telling her everything that was going on in her day.

"So I drop Aurora off to preschool this morning and the teacher comes out and tells me, that Aurora has been acting odd lately. And I don't know what to say so I just kind of… yell at the woman that I was late."

"Does Hunter know?"

"I think so," the girl stated, biting her bottom lip. "I think that the teacher, Mrs. Haberdasher called him after dealing with me because he texted me about an hour later, with this…" Stephanie held out her phone that had a message saying;

"Good going, Slick. Forget you weren't in the ring?"

Gia giggled and Steph smiled softly.

"You know," Gia said quietly, "I hope that I can find someone like Hunter. I mean, you two are perfect," she nodded. "How did you two get to really know each other? I mean, I know about the storyline but that was just mere coincidence, right?"

Stephanie smiled. "Hunter and Joanie were talking about what would really get Hunter noticed. And Hunter came up with the idea that I were to marry Andr- Test, and then come to the wedding night, we'd realize that I was already married."

Gia smirked.

"And so, Joanie suggested that Hunter was the one who married me," she continued as they got into the company car. They were off.

"So, after about two months of being Mrs. Hunter Hurst Helmsley on air, Hunter asked me out for dinner and we were inseparable since," she signed loftily. "Two kids later, we're just as close as ever."

"That's amazing," she laughed.

"Storylines start romances," Stephanie warned. "You're being thrown into one with Randy this week… keep your guard up. Randy's been in plenty of storylines with girls, but this one.. this one is different. You're Hunter's 'sister' and in Randy's sick little mind, he'll start to believe it. You'll become the prize that he'd be able to hold up over Hunter if he actually gets you," Stephanie nodded.

"Randy's an ass, I'm not going to fall for him."

"That's funny," Steph snickered.

"Why?" Gia asked quizzically.

"Because, that's exactly what I said about Hunter."

Gia blinked and shook her head. "Eh, it's not going to happen. I promise," she nodded. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a street that had every designer she could imagine.

Jessica McClintock, Gucci, Dolce and Gabanna and Chanel. Along with ones she had never heard of in her life. Stephanie got out first and smiled warmly. "This is the place you will get your sexy on-air look."

"Really, I would've been fine going somewhere simple…" Gia smirked, rolling her eyes as they stepped into Jessica McClintock.

"Nonsense. Here's the story," Stephanie said as she started thumbing through racks and racks of dresses. "You're going to be near the end of the show, which gives you plenty of time to get rid of your nerves," she rambled. "You are going to go out to the ring with me, Shane, Dave and Hunter. Dad's going to come down just before Randy.. We're celebrating Hunter retaining the title at Mania – so, that's why you're wearing a dress like this," she pulled out a gorgeous short, emerald green dress that had a rhinestone bow on the right hip. It was strapless and calling Gia's name.

When Gia grabbed for the price tag, Stephanie slapped her hand. "It's a gift from Hunter for doing him this favor," she grinned and let Gia go try it on.

Stephanie stood outside of the dressing room continuing her briefing. "Now, we're going to come out with Hunter's theme song and then when we're down there, he's going to thank dad for giving him the shot to make our family better after what Orton's done to us," she nodded. "So dad's going to come out. But before he gets to the ring, Legacy – or at least, Cody and Ted come out and attack Dad."

Gia gasped from inside the changing room.

"He'll be fine," Stephanie urged. "But, when Dave and Shane see this, they go after Ted and Cody who run away, that starts a chain reaction. The show goes to chaos. Hunter starts looking around for Randy and starts to keep us safe by putting us in the ring corner. Before you know it, Randy will pop up out of nowhere and attack Hunter."

Stephanie smiled as Gia came out in the dress. Her tanned skin went perfectly with the dress and she grinned. "I love it," Stephanie smirked, nodding a few times. "So, we'll have to make sure that it can stay up when you're moving around. Because when Randy beats Hunter up – you turn to me and slap me in the face, then give me a DDT," Stephanie smirked.

Gia's face told it all.

"Dad didn't tell you that you were wrestling?"

"No!" Gia cried out, now more nervous than before. "How the hell am I going to do a DDC or whatever you called it when I'm in a dress?"

"Hunter's going to teach you tomorrow morning when we get to the arena. Breathe."

"So, I slap you, give you a DD-thingy-thing and then what?"

"Randy kisses you and that shows that you're not on our side anymore. You're apart of the Legacy. It starts you out on a seven week story line with Randy and if things work out, then you'll be able to stick around a bit more," she grinned.

Gia started to breathe again. "Wait, I have to kiss Randy? Ugh. He's probably a really bad kisser, he looks like it," Gia murmured.

"He's not." Stephanie said.

"Oh, that's right," Gia grinned as she changed back into her jeans and tank top.

"Now," Stephanie said. "Since you're going to have a training session with Hunter tomorrow morning, you need to get on our private jet around 5:30 AM just to make sure we leave on time. Shane and I don't expect you to be all dolled up, sweats are fine, no worries."

"You have shoes, yes? That match with that dress?" Stephanie questioned.

Gia nodded a few times, "I'll be fine, don't worry. You've done enough."

"Alright," Stephanie smiled. "You can take the company car back to your apartment, they'll wait there until morning to take you to the airport, Hunter's meeting me with Aurora and Murphy for dinner, I'll call you tonight!" Stephanie smiled when all was said and done.

"Thanks, Stephanie! I'll see you bright and early."

Gia turned on her heel and walked to the company car and sighed gently. This would be a roller-coaster ride. And yet, she was ready. It'd be nice. At least it'd get her out of the office.


	3. Hello, Girlfriend

**We Made You**

**Chapter Three  
"He's a snake, he'll attack anyone."  
by Jerichohawlic. **

Her alarm went off at four o'clock in the morning and all she could bring herself to do was to slam her left hand down on the buzzer, silencing it and letting her head relax. Half of her wanted to know if she'd get in trouble for pressing "snooze" all the way through the morning. Would Vince fire her if she slept in? She was usually good with being on time, maybe he'd give her this one time? But then the image of Hunter in the ring at seven AM for her training session and her being a no-show couldn't do anything but figure that Hunter would come after her and break her in two. Even though she knew Hunter would never do that, she threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she brushed her long blonde locks out of her face and pulled the damp hair into a ponytail. She changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a teal t-shirt. She grabbed her Gucci tote and applied a quick bit of mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss and walked downstairs to the company car. She greeted the driver quickly and slid in. Throwing her over-sized black "Jonas Shades" as Aurora called them over her baby blue eyes, she cleared her throat. The car drove off and she fell back asleep.

"Ms. Mortenson! It's time to wake up, we're here," the driver said softly. Gia jumped and slowly rose.

"Oh, thanks," Gia nodded, climbing out of the car. Shane was grabbing her bags and bringing them to the back of the plane. "Thanks, Shane!" she nodded.

She had gotten to know the McMahon family since she was hired as their father's assistant. She was one of the family, surprisingly enough. She had to be, though, she was going from house to house to house every other day, doing chores and sometimes picking up Aurora from school. When you were Vince's assistant, you quickly became Stephanie, Shane and Hunter's in turn. They treated her well, though, that was the only way she wasn't complaining.

Climbing onto the plane, she saw Vince in a crisp metallic suit with a red tie. His glasses were on the bridge of his nose when he looked up to see her. "Hello, Gia! How are you doing today?" he asked kindly.

Gia was going to say "fine" but she yawned, making Vince chuckle.

"It is pretty early," Vince agreed. "You'll be in bed by midnight, I'd suspect. Show nights are the hardest, but it all goes well afterwards," he smiled as he motioned for Gia to sit down.

Stephanie grinned as she saw her good friend. "Morning, starshine!" Stephanie laughed, handing her a cup of coffee. "Wake up!"

"Stephanie and Shane have been doing this for years, Stephanie, go easy on her. It's her first show."

"Really," Gia smirked. "I mean, Monday's are supposed to be my easy days since he leaves," the blonde laughed but sipped at the coffee.

Shane joined them and waved quickly at Gia. "Dad, we're all ready to go."

Vince knocked a few times on the door to the pilot's quarters and within ten minutes they were in the air.

"The weather in Baltimore," Shane announced from looking at his iPhone. "Is 32 currently, the high will be 54 and by show time it'll be 43." He nodded.

Vince nodded also, Stephanie let out a groan.

"Why do we never do Monday Night Raw in like, Cabo San Lucas?" she asked.

"Because, we do live shows there. And we only let the show be taped in the U.K." Vince stated.

Gia smiled, biting her bottom lip as she began to relax. Vince off air was a teddy bear, he was nice enough to let her tag along, let her be on air and then give her one on one time with Triple H- the number one superstar in the business.

"Dad, I just got an email from our doctor," Shane said. "He says that due to the bodily harm that the Miz received two days ago at the live event, he will not be able to perform tonight."

"Did he have a match?" Stephanie asked, going into business mode. She _was_ painting her nails, but now at the prospect of losing a superstar tonight, she was ready to work.

"He was going up against," Gia said, looking up to remember seeing the run sheet she had on her desk two days ago before giving it to Vince yesterday. "He was going up against John Morrison cause of what happened on Draft night," she nodded.

Steph, Shane and Vince all looked at her and smirked.

"She's good," Shane said, reading over the run sheet he had found just then.

"What if we put Punk against Morrison?" Gia suggested again, "Since they used to be rivals when Morrison held the ECW title," she nodded.

Vince removed his glasses. "Why do I have you two," he motioned to Shane and Steph, "When I have her?" he smirked. "That sounds like a great idea, Shane-O, email Punk and tell him he's taking Miz's spot."

"Will do."

After the hour and a half ride, they landed. Gia was awake now – fully awake which was "Good," Shane had told her. "Cause Hunter won't take it easy on you."

They all bid her goodbye and Gia walked into the arena to see the large ring.

She got closer, put her tote down and reached up, touching the ropes. "Wow," she whispered as she got up and slid into through the ropes, standing in the middle of the ring. She then ran up to the corner, jumped onto the ropes and threw her arms up like many superstars did when they entered the ring.

"Gia Mortenson," a voice called loudly from the ramp. Gia turned to look and she fell backwards. The wind was knocked out of her, but she was alright.

Hunter Hurst Helmsley ran to the ropes and into the ring, glancing down at her. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you!" he said, biting his bottom lip. He helped her up and grinned.

"I'm fine," she told him, coughing once. "Don't worry about me."

"How're you doing, sister?" Hunter asked. Off air, his D-Generation X persona was not too far off from his normal day-to-day attitude. He had a cheesy grin on his face when he said this sentence making her laugh.

"You're ridiculous," she laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Mm, so you got your dress, you're ready for tonight, right?" the man asked, reaching back and tightening his ponytail.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to know how to give a DDT, that's all."

"Alright, perfect. I'll let you throw me in a few then you'll be able to put one on Steph no problem," Hunter grinned.

Twenty minutes later, and tons of times that Hunter was thrown down into the mat with his forehead, he stood up and nodded.

"I think you've got it." He smirked.

He hugged her again and they broke apart at the sound of clapping.

"Brother sister bonding moments," a man cheered, giving a round of applause again, his arms falling to the side.

"What do you want, Rhodes?"

"I think that it's amazing how you two are bonding so quickly," the man said, walking to the ring and leaping up on the apron. "Are you going to have fun meeting Randy Orton tonight, Gia, darling?" he questioned.

Hunter stepped in front Gia and shook his head. "You know the storyline, Rhodes. Don't try anything funny, you understand me?"

Gia peeked out from Hunter's shoulder, nodding once.

Cody chuckled. "Randy wants Gia to meet him in his locker room before the show stats," he asked.

"Does that work for you?" Hunter asked, looking at Gia who nodded meekly.

Gia climbed out of the ring and looked at Hunter and then looked at Cody.

Cody offered her his arm and smirked softly. "Well, c'mon then."

She looked back at Hunter and sighed. "I can't believe this," the girl murmured.

"I think that we are going to get to know each other way too well this next few weeks," Cody nodded before clearing his throat, knocking a few times on the door that had "Randy Orton".

"Hello, girlfriend."


	4. True Love's Kiss?

**We Made You  
Chapter Four  
"You make me sick to my stomach."  
"Aww, you just haven't gotten accustomed yet."  
by Jerichohawlic.**

ENJOY! & REVIEW!

"Hello, girlfriend."

Gia glared up at Randy. He looked the same way he did when he came to visit Vince. Oh, other than the fact that he was shirtless. She saw his pectorals and she almost fainted at the sight. He was ripped, she could see why there were so many fans in the WWE who loved him for his body. Blinking a few times, Gia was snapped out of her trance by Randy snapping his fingers in her face a few times.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Randy asked, looking at her confusedly. Gia shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. What did you want to see me about, Randy?" she asked.

He looked at Cody and nodded, making the flunky leave quickly. Randy then stepped aside and smiled, "Come in, please."

Gia cautiously walked across the threshold and looked around the locker room. She figured that the higher on the WWE totem pole you were, the nicer locker room you had. There were guys who were changing in the hallways but Randy was sitting in a nice, large room that had plants around it. The walls were a tan color, with art work all around them and then a 42" plasma screen television that was hooked up so it was showing the empty arena. A few stage hands were working around the ring and then it hit her.

That was how Cody had found her. Gia blushed softly and sat down on the black leather couch across from where Randy was standing.

"Welcome to the Legacy," he said simply. He was taking it seriously. "Now, I know that you're not Hunter's real sister... I understand that you've gone from being behind the scenes to _being _the scene, but you need to remember that we're all doing a job here. We're not trying to make your life a living hell on purpose, it's all about the story line writers," Randy said. He was calm; his bass voice wanting Gia to relax, she dazed off and stared at his bare chest again.

"How long did your tattoos take?" Gia asked. She then blinked more, frowning as she realized that she had just asked him that in the middle of his speech.

Randy's serious face faltered and he let a small smile grace his lips. He then removed it, reminding himself that he hated her and she hated him. "A total of forty-three hours," he said. "Back to business. This week on the show I kiss you," Randy warned. "So, I don't want you to pull away or slap me on air or things are just going to get tougher and tougher, do you understand?"

"Yes." Gia said as if she was speaking to her father and she had just gotten grounded.

"Alright, this week it's a kiss. Next week is us going out in the ring and explaining our relationship. You have to act like you care about me. I'm going to act like I care about you," Randy warned. "So please, please, just play along. If this story line works then I get more air time than before and then you can get back to your desk job, got it?" he asked.

Gia nodded again. "Alright, that's fine. Just… don't do anything that will make me really, really hate you, Randy. On air that is," she said. "Cause I already hate you off the air," she warned.

"You don't know me off the air," he told her, opening the door for her. "I'll see you out there," Randy smiled. Before she got away, he kissed her forehead. "I might as well start to show some PDA just so you're not completely creeped out when the groping commences," he teased and shut the door.

_Was it bad that I thought that it was a nice gesture for him to kiss my forehead? _

About seven hours later they were all getting ready for show time. Santina and Kelly Kelly were having the first dark match when Gia got dressed in her dress.

She was having her hair and make up finished with about ten minutes before show time. She was going to have a backstage promo, talking to Hunter for a few minutes just so the audience knew who exactly Gia was. The blonde looked at her reflection and smiled softly. She was unrecognizable.

She wasn't exactly a troll before but the make up made her complexion perfect, her hair was down and curled in loose ringlets and her dress fit her tan body almost better than it did yesterday. Shaking her head as Hunter knocked on her door, she stepped out.

"Wow, Gia!" he smiled. "You look great, I just hope that you can give a good DDT in that dress without something ripping," he chuckled. He offered his arm and smiled warmly. They met up with Todd Grisham for the little promo thing.

The cameras went on and Todd spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time.. the WWE Champion, Triple H."

He paused for the audience to get their cheers in.

"Now, Triple H, it's nice to see you here tonight back on Monday Night Raw, tonight I heard you and your family are going to have a little celebration about how you defeated Randy Orton at Wrestlemania 25."

Hunter tightened his grip on Gia's arm and smirked softly. "You know, Todd. We are going to have a celebration. The celebration that Randy can no longer hurt my family – the celebration of the fact that I kicked Randy Orton's ass and that no matter what happens, my family is there for me. Speaking of family, this is my little sister Gia." He smiled as Gia was greeted by Todd.

"And she's here to help celebrate. She saw Stephanie get RKO'd and then violated, she saw her brother in law Shane get punted in the head and her father in law punted as well. This is the time for us all to get that behind us," Hunter said before leaving Todd, bringing Gia with him.

She was escorted by Hunter to the locker room and sighed, sitting back and watching the show. There were many good matches, like CM Punk vs. John Morrison – non title, of course, but every one was torn. People felt bad for John Morrison after the Miz having turned on him – and then everyone just loved CM Punk. Punk won, which made Gia smile. She suggested that match. John Cena had a match against Ted DiBiase Jr; which he lost.. That was because Cody got involved. She wondered if Randy "OK'd" that match.

After diva contests, and more one on one matches – there was a knock on her door.

"We're ready for you Ms. Mortenson," a stage hand said.

"Thanks," Gia said, adjusting her outfit once more and walking to the guerilla entrance. Hunter's music hit and they all let him go first before she, Shane, Stephanie and Dave all walked down after him. They were cheering and being happy but Gia couldn't help but think of how the crowd would react to the ambush that would be going on.

Hunter grabbed the microphone and smiled warmly.

"It's over," he said. "Randy Orton's reign of terror over my family is over. Because I beat him, and no matter what he thinks, he will never get to hold this belt over my head," Hunter kissed the belt. "He tormented my family week after week, punting my father in law in the head, kicking my brother in law in the head, RKO'ing my wife twice and then violating her…" Triple H shuddered.

They were all quiet in the ring.

"But you know, I wouldn't have gotten the shot to kick Randy's ass without the help of Big Guns. C'mon out here, Vince."

_No Chance…._

The song fit perfectly as Vince walked down the ramp, his arms swaying back and forth; Cody and Ted attacking from behind. The girl kept a straight face, shaking her head.

Dave and Shane ran out of the ring after the two culprits while Hunter backed the girls into a corner for protection.

From behind, Randy slid into the ring in his viper stance, waiting for the opportunity for the RKO. He was seething, which was interesting to Gia – maybe it was what Hunter had said?

When Randy hit the RKO on Triple H, Gia turned to Stephanie and slapped her before throwing her in the DDT she had learned hours before.

The audience went insane, screaming at the fact that Triple H's sister had just screwed her family. What happened next was what blew the lid off of the place.

Randy let his arms wrap around Gia's waist, bringing their bodies close. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. At what was even more amazing was that she kissed back.

They pulled back after a moment and Randy kissed her forehead lovingly. He was a good actor because she found herself thinking that they'd go home and spend the evening together.

He took her hand in his and led her out of the ring, leaving the McMahon-Helmsley family in ruins.

Randy led her up to the guerilla entrance and when they passed the curtain, he kept her hand in his and led her back to his locker room.

"From now on, every week you'll get ready in here," Randy said, letting go of her hand. "You're done for the night, you're welcome to just up and leave, just find me next week, alright?" he asked.

The demeanor of his changed from cocky to almost feeling bad about it. He needed a doctor's help.

Gia made for the door when she heard in the softest voice she figured he could muster.

"I'm going for dinner, you can come if you'd like."

Gia was contemplating it. What else would she do? Go home and sleep all night? The blonde cleared her throat.

"Can I take a rain check?" Gia asked, looking at him over her shoulder. "Because, I'm really tired. I'm not used to the crazy Monday Night schedules, yet." Gia told him.

He looked bummed that she denied him his dinner invitation, but he understood.

"Alright, well.. I'll see you next week."

Gia nodded as he came back to her side. He towered over her.

"Can I have one more kiss?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow. "We can say it's practice for next week," he suggested hopefully.

Gia squinted up at him and quickly leaned up and kissed him. She stayed there, almost shocking herself. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back against the door.

This make out session lasted for two minutes when she pulled away for air.

"I'll see you next week," Randy whispered kissing her forehead again.

Gia, breathlessly, nodded and stepped out of his room.

Damn.

_I'm confused. I told him no, but I just made out with him for like five minutes? Oh my god. Gia, you're screwed. Get out of this before he hurts you. He's done it to other girls, what makes you think he's different? You've known him for five days._

[Alright; review! =)  
I decided to throw some spice. Randy can't always be a dick! So, they're in the middle of a very lusty relationship… maybe they can get it to more than that. FIGURE IT OUT!]


	5. Backlash

**We Made You  
Chapter Five  
"You promised."**

The night of Backlash was going to be entertaining as hell. Everything from Christian winning the ECW title, to Santina and Beth vying for the title of Miss Wrestlemania and now – the second to last match of the night. It was Hunter, Batista and Shane vs. The Legacy for the WWE Championship. Gia was wearing a pair of jeans and a shortened, sexified "Age of Orton" t-shirt, her long blonde hair pulled up in a bun. On her feet were a pair of black heels, she wasn't going down to the ring so it wasn't a big deal. She walked to the locker room that Randy and the guys were getting ready in.

In the past week and a half, she and Randy had spent every waking moment together. He let her stay at his hotel room while they were on the road doing live shows. It was kind of nice. When they asked if Randy would want to go get food, Gia was invited too. She had strayed from Stephanie, Hunter and Shane and was now really close to Cody, Ted and Randy. She adjusted her t-shirt and walked to Randy's side, reaching up and grabbing her cell phone from her Louis Vitton bag, a gift from Randy for being such a good sport of being his girlfriend on air.

"Are you excited for tonight?" he asked her quietly as Todd walked in to interview him. Randy gave him a nod to let him know he'd be ready in a few minutes. He pulled on a Legacy shirt and looked at her quietly.

Gia nodded once and motioned for him to do his promo. She turned around and walked to the bathroom; keeping the door open. She stared at the mirror and frowned softly. She had changed. Skirts and nice blouses were out the door and she was now clad almost always in a Randy or Legacy t-shirt, jeans and heels. She felt weird, but hey. Yanking her hair out of the bun, the curls cascaded down to her chest. About ten minutes later, Randy walked in and let his hands go to her hips, standing behind her so that their bodies were ridiculously close.

"What's on your mind, Sugar?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice still cold. After almost two weeks of actually acting like a couple off air, he couldn't warm his tone up.

"I don't know. You're just going to give Hunter an RKO and get the pin, right?" she asked, turning around so his hands were still on his hips but she was facing him. She understood that sometimes, though he didn't like to admit it, that he could get a little over-the-top with his wrestling moves. But tonight wasn't the night to be that way.

"I promise," he told her, kissing her forehead. "But if things get out of control out there, I don't want you to get mad, you have to promise me that in return to my promise."

The blonde blinked once before nodding. "Alright. I promise."

They rested their foreheads against each others and stood like that, just in silence for a few moments. It was then that Cody called for Randy. "It's time!" he yelled out.

"Wish me luck?" Randy asked.

"You don't need it, but alright," she said, leaning up and kissing him gently. A soft peck. They had gone from heavy duty make out sessions to soft pecks here and there. It was nice.

"I'll be back," Randy nodded. "As the WWE Champion," he winked.

When the match started, it was a simple match. Yet, what confused Gia was the fact that Randy disappeared making the match start as a 3 on 2 handicapped match. Then Randy came back and everything went out of control. He knocked Shane-O out, which made Gia cringe – while sitting back in Randy's locker room. With Shane knocked out, Hunter got into the ring and started to beat up Randy – then all of a sudden the RKO was hit out of no where.

Gia silently cheered, hearing as JR and King talked about how much of a viper Randy was. "He's a sick, sadistic man," Michael said, shaking his head as Randy went for the three count.

"1, 2, --" the ref counted aloud and the bell sounded but the referee quickly waved it off. The match was still going on. The blonde leaned forward in her seat, shaking her head, her head in her hands.

"No!"  
"Not this way!"  
the announcers yelled.

A sick thud was heard through the speakers and Gia looked up seeing Randy punting Hunter in the temple. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the guerilla. She was held back by Stephanie and Vince.

"You can't go out there!" Vince said in a serious tone, yet Gia could hear the fear in his voice.

"You'll break the storyline and we can't have that. I'll tell you what, I'm going down there, and dad is too. We'll call you as soon as we know what is going on, okay?" she asked, hugging Gia tightly before turning and walking out.

Randy passed her and Vince and walked backstage.

He looked at Gia and with a wave of his hand, motioned for her to follow. Gia did, but only to follow him into the confines of his locker room.

He watched her intently as she stepped in and shut the door behind her, locking it quickly.

"You promised," they both said at the same time. Gia scoffed.

"You just punted Hunter in the head and you're getting ready to tell me that I've gone back on my word?" she snapped.

"Yes, I am," Randy said, his tone cool, calm and collected. "Because, you are going to have to understand that I did what I had to do to win the WWE title back."

"By knocking around Hunter's brains around? Good, I hope that you're happy with yourself." Gia spat. The blonde was now furiously walking around and grabbing her things, throwing them into the suitcase he got her too. She tried to find her flip flops and frowned when she saw Randy bend down and hold them high above his head, which proved impossible for her to grab.

"You're not leaving," Randy told her.

"Oh, yes I am!" she fired back.

"Gia Michelle Mortenson! Calm down! I did what I had to do and now I got the WWE Championship around my waist, get off my back!" he snapped.

"Give me my shoes!" she cried out, jumping up and trying to reach for the gladiator slip-ons.

"No, cause these shoes are ugly," he told her – trying his best to lighten the mood. "My girlfriend does not wear ugly shoes," he informed. The past week and a half, he had been referring to her off the air as his girlfriend – and she'd introduce him as her boyfriend. It was basically acting off the air – to make sure that it wasn't obviously fake on the show.

"Good, then cause I'm not your girlfriend, give me my shoes back!" she yelled.

Cody and Ted knocked on the door and were yelled at by Randy.

"We're busy!"

His cold dark eyes stared at Gia's own icy blue ones, shaking his head slowly. Gia stepped back as she realized his jaw was twitching. The blonde bit her bottom lip and frowned when her back hit the wall. There was no where else to go.

"You want to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can leave, nothing is stopping you." Randy told her, his voice almost too sweet and calm to match his ice cold stare. She couldn't help but think back to the way he stared at her when he left the meeting when they met. How he looked like a snake, she couldn't help but get shivers down her spine.

He gave her a moment as she thought this over.

Nothing was keeping her from leaving, but the sheer terror that if she left he would lash out and do something. Would Randy Orton ever hit a woman? He had given Stacy an RKO after sharing a passionate kiss with her, would she be any different.

She tilted her head up and stared at him, letting out a shaky breath.

"Nothing is going to hurt you," he whispered in her ear, his lips close to the nape of her neck. "I will never hurt you," he added in. "No matter how angry I will get, I will never hurt you."

Gia melted at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. _Don't give in to him,_ she yelled at herself mentally before his lips kissed at her neck. She closed her eyes and let her chest swell with a deep breath. His hands massaged her sides and he finally pulled back far enough that he was staring down at her.

"Trust me, please…" he whispered. "I need you around, don't leave me. You're the only thing that is keeping me sane," he told her quietly.

Gia longed to believe it – so she did. Nodding quietly, he let her have her space while he went to the door, opening it for Ted and Cody.

Randy looked over his tattooed shoulder and watched as Gia stared at the floor; still in her position against the wall.

She was right where he wanted her.


	6. Where Soul Meets Body

**We Made You:**

**Chapter 6  
"Where Soul Meets Body."**

Becoming the official girlfriend of Randy Orton was pretty surreal. You got more security when leaving the hotel to the arena, or the airport – and you rarely got to be alone. Ever.

Before she had told Randy that she would be his girlfriend, he didn't really care where she was, ever, just as long as she was in the ring when she was supposed to be. But now, she'd get constant text messages asking how she was doing, or if she was alright. Just then, while sitting at her desk in Vince's office, she got a text from Randy saying "do you want lunch?"

He was doting upon her and she couldn't help but wonder why. She and Randy had done nothing more than kiss or anything, maybe he was trying to get something from her? Or maybe he was just being nice? Was that such a stretch that Randy Orton couldn't be nice to his girlfriend?

"Gia?" Vince called from his office. "I need you in here for a second," he said simply. Gia sighed and got up from her seat, walking to the room.

Vince's office never ceased to amaze her. The walls were a bright white, glass shelves and a killer view over Stamford. The blonde nodded. "Yes, Vince?" she asked.

"Have a seat," he offered, looking her up and down. "You look nice today," he sighed once and leaned back in his seat. "I must say, Gia, putting you on television has definitely paid off in the long run, what do you think about your stint on Raw?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, wow. I really loved it, I thought that it was one heck of an experience. I kind of grew apart from the people I used to be close with, but I really did enjoy getting to be on camera," she smiled. "People knowing who I am… that's a really cool thing that's come with it."

"And you and Randy's relationship," Vince smirked softly. He knew – everyone knew that they were not only in a kayfabe relationship but in a real one outside of the ring.

Gia blushed, nodding once. "Yes," she smiled. Randy made her happy – at least for the two weeks they'd been official.

"Well, here's the thing. Since the Randy and Gia relationship on air is a bit stale, we're thinking about letting you to go Smackdown for a few weeks – flirting with Adam Copeland," he nodded. "Randy and Adam have had one insane friendship – what with Rated RKO, and now that they both have titles, we are changing the Gia on air to become a gold digger." Vince smirked.

"You go to Smackdown, spend a bit of time with Adam and then come back to Raw, Randy calls you out and then you have to explain yourself. This is really going to lead to if we can trust you being on air without a script. And if you can do this, we can offer you a spot on the Raw roster as a WWE Diva." He smiled.

Gia's jaw dropped. "Oh, goodness, Vince! Thank you so much!" she nodded.

"Now, get on out there and get to work," Vince barked playfully, shooing her away. "And, call Randy and tell him that I'd like him and Adam to join me for dinner this evening to talk about the storyline," he nodded.

Gia smiled, walking to her desk and jumping into her seat, dialing up Randy's number on the office's phone.

After hearing the ringback tone, which for her cell phone was "Beautiful Girl", she heard the death metal ringback that made her ears bleed before his deep voice answered.

"Beautiful."

"You know, what if it were Vince who called?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, playing with one of her blonde curls.

"He'd think it was funny, what's up baby?" he asked. Randy and the boys were sitting in the living room of his St. Louis apartment that had recently been taken over by Gia and her style.

Christian had walked out of the bathroom and rose an eyebrow at the bubble bath wash that was in the tub. "Warm Vanilla Sugar, Randy? I thought you were a Cucumber Melon type man."

Randy flipped him off and Ted and Cody laughed softly.

"Vince wants to see you for dinner tonight. You and Adam." Gia said, checking her computer for airline tickets. One from St. Louis and then one from Ontario.

"Why me and Adam? Rated RKO come back?" he asked, confusedly.

"Maybe… he really didn't go into detail?"

"Hmm," Randy sighed.

"I'm sure that it's just a meal to get back to knowing one another, that's all."

"I talk to Adam," Randy told him.

"I'll call him now and Vince wants you here at seven." She informed. "You fly out of St. Louis, at 4:20 PM – alright?" she asked. "I'll see you after dinner, you can come to my apartment to tell me all about it," Gia nodded.

Randy laughed, "Alright, I love you."

Gia paused, her jaw dropping for the second time that evening.

"I love you, too."

She hung up and leaned back. Deciding to email Adam and call it a day, she got a response ASAP.

"I'll be there. – Adam"

"Vince, they'll be here. I'm going home, I just all of a sudden don't feel good."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning, we're going to sign the contracts."

"Okay – bye!"

She walked out of the office and frowned.

Randy loved her? Really, really loved her?

The blonde got in the company car and sighed, deciding to talkt o Randy about it tonight… after the storyline, of course.

[Sorry it's short!  
READ AND REVIEW AND THE MORE REVIEWS- the LONGER THE CHAPTER WILL BE!]


	7. So Close

**We Made You  
chapter seven:  
"So close to reaching that famous happy end."**

With Randy being in St. Louis and her being in Stamford, she almost always had a dirty house. That was how she was; always having dishes in the sink, blankets tossed around the living room and soda cans everywhere. Being single was just like that – she rarely had a clean house. Technically, she wasn't single but damn, when her boyfriend was in another state, yeah, she didn't really consider herself in need of a spotless home. Gia sighed, waiting for the text from Randy saying that dinner was over. She figured that they were going to have a nice long talk about what was expected of her on air and how nothing between them would change.

After two hours, Gia was falling asleep on the couch watching Marley & Me, crying as the movie reached it's end. She was stupid because when the movie hit the saddest moment it had to offer, Randy opened the door, slipping in and shutting the door. He watched the screen and stared at Gia quizzically. "What in the world is going on here?" he asked, looking at her quietly.

Gia sat up and stared at Randy, sniffling a few times. Her eyeliner was smeared and running down her cheeks. Randy reached down and effortlessly picked her up. Hugging her as if she were a baby, he rubbed her back gently, softly cooing to her that it was alright.

Randy didn't know what it was, but he had heard from many of the divas that Marley & Me made many women cry at the prospect of the life of Marley, so he gently brought her back to her bedroom, laid her down and then turned out of the room; turning off the television and walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water for her and a beer for him. Snatching a box of Kleenex from the end table in the hallway leading to Gia's room, he held it under his arm, walking to her side again.

Gia's bedroom was nothing to drool over. Randy's room was three times the size but he did feel comfortable in there. There was a four post queen sized bed, enough room for both of them to be comfortable, and really, the knick knacks and picture frames that showcased Gia's life before Randy made him happy.

His bedroom was complete disconnected from the world around him. No art work, no anything. He was never home to really enjoy himself so why make things home-y?

The man handed her the Kleenex and water bottle, only to be rejected and the bottle of Budweiser to be snatched out of his hand. Randy smirked softly and cracked open the water, sipping at it.

"What happened?" Gia asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes. She was wearing a pair of Ohio State shorts and a gray t-shirt that was two sizes too big, meaning that it was Randy's. She looked adorable in his clothes and it did make him happy to see her swimming in the clothing.

Randy never was this happy to be with a girl, Gia was special that way.

"It was good. You're going to be Adam's girlfriend on Smackdown for the next three weeks and then it's all going to come to a crashing end at Judgment Day. I will challenge him for his title and then I'll become the Undisputed Champ," he smirked warmly. "So everything is going to go well, I promise."

"We all know how that ended up last time, Orton."

"Mortenson, don't give me that." Randy warmed but kissed her temple all the same. Gia lay down on the bed and sighed slowly.

"I don't know, Randy. I wanna go back to my desk job again, it's weird being a wrestler, and Vince offered me a job as a diva on Raw…" she informed. "If I do well on this storyline and honestly, I don't know if I even want it."

"Girls would kill for that spot, Gia." Randy said.

"I know, but I'm not one of them."

Randy sighed, looking at her quietly. "You know what? It's late," he looked at his watch. It was eleven fifty-three. "And, I don't have to get up early tomorrow morning, neither do you. Let's just get a good night's sleep, alright? We'll talk about it when we get up?" he suggested.

Gia nodded. That was the best part of Randy- he never forced anything. IF she wanted to sleep, by God they would sleep.

She put the beer on her night stand, along with the box of tissues and climbed under the covers.

Randy stood up and removed his dress slacks and red button up shirt, revealing him in his boxer-briefs. She beamed as she took in his appearance.

Catching her staring, Randy smirked, turning and giving the infamous Legend Killer pose. Before he knew it, he was naked and on top of Gia – her hands running over his shoulders.

"You know, this is hardly fair," Randy pointed out. She was still dressed.

"You know what to do about it," she winked.

Randy removed her shirt showing him the white lace covered bra underneath. Laughing softly, he kissed her gently and let his large hands move to her shorts, sliding them off quietly.

As Gia finally removed her underwear and bra, her phone vibrated on the side of the bed. Sighing, Gia wiggled out from underneath him and grabbed the lit up phone seeing "Vincent K. McMahon".

Gasping, Gia pushed Randy off and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Randy sighed, let his body relax for a second before getting an idea. His lips found their way to her neck, kissing and sucking gently. Gia moaned quietly before nodding and speaking back to Vince.

"Yes, sir. I'll be there tomorrow at noon, it's Aurora's birthday – don't forget. I'll bring you a nice gift for her and then, just so Murphy doesn't feel left you I'll get one for her as well."

After a moment, Gia hung up and slapped Randy playfully. "Don't do that. You're grounded from my body, just because of that little stunt," she smirked, rolling over as if she were going to sleep.

Randy smirked, moving and pressing his body against her's. His fingers traced her sides, making her sigh and roll over, watching him lovingly.

"Do you really love me?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a stupid question," Gia countered.

"But I wanna hear it."

"I love you," Gia informed.

"Well, good, I love you too." Randy smiled, kissing her softly.

"Fantastic, there's a whole lot of love going around in this bed."

Gia smirked when she felt him tickling the inside of her thigh, "Don't you dare, Randall."

"Gia Michelle, please? We've been apart for too long, please?" he begged.

"Fine," Gia said, reaching over and shutting down the lights.

"Good, because lemme tell you," Randy smirked, letting his body slide down her body. "I've missed doing this too much."

{HAHA- end of THAT. xD Review and enjoy, I'll post the next chapter at fifteen reviews. xD}


	8. I'm Sorry

**We Made You  
Chapter Eight  
"You are my destiny."**

Smackdown was just a different environment. Tuesday nights were insane, what with recording both ECW and Smackdown on the same night, so when Gia arrived she was whisked away into a locker room.

She had been in said locker room for about ten minutes before Adam burst in with an evil grin on his face. "Well, hi!" he said with a wave. "I'm Adam, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.

Gia nodded, "Hey there, I've heard a lot about you," she smiled softly. Randy told her all of the stories of how Rated RKO used to rule the business. The brunette smirked as the man nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you too," Adam nodded. "Anyways, so here's the deal tonight. We're going to go out there and people automatically are going to be excited that YOU'RE there, the storyline is that Rated RKO used to share everything, so I think that you should be shared between me and Randy," Adam paused and looked somewhat bashful.

"I'm not like that in real life, trust me," he told her. Gia nodded understandingly.

"So anyways, I'm going out there and run my mouth and then… I'm going to kiss you, and you're supposed to kiss me back."

"Alright," she nodded. "That's fine, no big deal." She agreed because she knew how things were with Vince. She did this, then she'd be able to be a diva… if she wanted to.

Adam smiled, "Alright, perfect. I'll see you out there then."

When he left, Gia grabbed her phone and walked towards to the back wall of lockers, calling Randy.

"Hello?" Randy asked quietly.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Gia questioned.

"Oh, I'm working out." He informed.

"Gotcha, do you want me to call back?" Gia asked.

"No, no, no, I need the break, what's up babe?" Randy asked as he moved up from the bar and sitting up. He had been lifting.

"I have to kiss Adam," she said quietly. "And I wanted you to know so you don't get mad at me."

Randy shrugged. "It's a storyline, see, if you were going out with him due to you're not satisfied with me, then I would be upset, but I'm not now."

Gia nodded, "Alright… how's St. Louis?" she asked, leaning against the lockers.

"It's good, it's good." Randy said smiling. "Beautiful."

"Mm, I wish I were there. It's snowing here, I don't even know where "here" is," Gia admitted.

"You're in Dallas," Randy informed before smirking softly at his quickness.

"You know my schedule," Gia smirked.

"Let's just say," Randy told her, "I'm closer to you than you think."

Randy gave Adam a high five when he stepped into the gym. "Babe, lemme call you back." He said. "I love you," he told her, flipping the phone shut.

"Love…" Adam said. "Well, that was not apart of the plan.."

"Things change," Randy told him shortly.

"I'm going to kiss her tonight… you know what you have to do, right?" Adam asked.

Slowly, Randy nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what I have to do."

Adam nodded.

"Perfect," he said.

"See you out there, Randy." He winked, walking out of the gym leaving Randy alone.

He knew what he had to do…. He just didn't know if he wanted to do it. To think of Gia's face when it would happen, he blinked and sighed, texting her a simple, "I'm sorry."


	9. Making it Look Real

**We Made You  
Chapter Nine  
"I'm over you, right now."**

Two weeks on Smackdown was ridiculous, Gia despised not being on Monday Night Raw. She hated not being with Randy just as much. Last week on the show, Gia went out to the ring with Adam and listened as Adam bashed Randy for a good five minutes before kissing Gia. She kissed back and walked back to the locker room, grabbing her things and going to the hotel. Blinking, Gia was brought back to reality with a knock on her door saying that time was coming up to when she'd have to go out to the ring. Gia looked at her cell phone and saw a message from Randy and raised an eyebrow. She went to check it but Adam knocked on the door, "Let's go," he said, jabbing his thumb out to the door frame.

"Got it," the girl informed quietly and adjusted her outfit. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a gray spaghetti strap shirt. Gia looked at Adam and sighed. Adam was the kind of guy that Randy was on television, a heel. He was the guy that the fans loved to hate, the guy that when in the back was completely different than on screen. At least, that was what randy told her. The blonde looked at Adam and sighed quietly, nodding once when his theme hit. They walked out looking like they were completely in love, Adam holding her hand and making sure she was alright. He let her go into the ring first and he grinned as he was handed a microphone.

"For yet another week in a row, I am better than Randy Orton," Adam smirked into the microphone, nodding once. "I mean, think about it here, I'm on the best show – Friday Night Smackdown, while he's on Raw… I'm the World Heavyweight Champion and he's just the WWE champ.. and I've got Gia Mortenson on my arm, which he used to have." Adam grinned.

"You know, from what Gia said last night to me, I'm a better lover, right Gia?" he winked as Gia shyly nodded. The crowd booed. If the WWE fans had to choose between Randy and Adam for Gia to fall in love with, it would be Randy just because Adam was a skeeze. The brunette was a whore to the WWE fans and they loved her all the same. For a few more minutes, Adam went on and on about how Randy was a horrible guy – a sucky wrestler and more. Gia stood her ground and didn't move or say anything.

Sighing as Adam handed back the microphone, Gia went to move out of the ring but was stopped when Mark Henry's music hit. The large man walked out to the ring menacingly and shook his head as he climbed into the ring. He went for Adam and when Adam moved, he turned his sites on Gia. The blonde squealed and tried to run but Henry threw her into the large bear hug crushing the air out of her lungs. She was in trouble and she knew it.

The crowd went insane and Gia fell to the ring floor. Shaking her head, the girl gasped for air and rotated so her back was on the mat. She jumped when she heard Randy's theme.

Gia looked at her boyfriend as he climbed into the ring. Nodding once, Randy looked at Henry before throwing him in an RKO – Adam watched in horror.

Randy slid into the ring and watched Gia quietly, his eyes glaring at her. Gia sighed, watching him. She sat up on her knees and sighed before going to her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

Gia heard Adam yell before the crowd saw Randy go to the ring corner, bending over to stare evilly into his girlfriend's eyes.

Before someone could get in the ring to help her, Randy's boot had connected with Gia's temple causing her tiny frame to bounce across the ring. The crowd booed and yelled threats to Adam and Randy who now gave each other knuckles outside of the ring and walked back up the ramp. Hunter and Shane ran out and to the top of the ring. Hunter threw Randy into the pedigree on the steel while Shane gave a DDT to Adam. When the two guys were taken care of, the men ran down to Gia's aid.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked her quietly. He watched her nod as the paramedics swarmed into the room. Sighing, he stepped back watching as Gia was rolled out of the arena. What made him even more pissed off was the fact that the punt was not in the storyline. Not at all.

Hunter had grabbed Gia's things from the locker room and sighed quietly as he decided that he would go visit Stephanie who hadn't left Gia's side since she got there. And plus the idea of Randy trying to go and visit Gia in the hospital made him upset and want even more to be there to protect her. Sure, Gia wasn't his sister in real life but damn, Hunter got close to the girl. Could you blame him? Gia was just so – eager to do whatever was expected of her. She was a good friend.

When Hunter arrived at the hospital, he pulled one of the nurses aside and told them specifically not to let Randy inside of Gia's room. When he got them to agree, he sighed and walked into the room. Gia was sitting up in her hospital bed; Stephanie must have brought her clothes to change into because instead of a hideous green hospital gown she was in a pair of sweats and a red sweater. She seemed dazed but Hunter assumed it was because of Randy's actions. Nobody expected that from him.

"Did you get my things?" Gia asked clearing her throat quietly. Hunter nodded and passed her the bag and she dug through it quickly. Seeing her phone, she read a few messages from certain superstars.

"John said that he can't believe what Randy did," she said, scrolling through them. "And then, Adam said that it was a part of the storyline.." she rolled her eyes. "Vince would've told me, right?"

Stephanie and Hunter eyed each other before nodding, just giving Gia what she wanted to hear. "Yes," they agreed.

The young woman cleared her bottom lip before looking away. Stephanie frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Randy said he was sorry before anything even happened," Gia whispered over the monitors, beeping along with her heart beat. Hunter sat up and grabbed her blackberry before nodding.

"That son of a bitch knew he was going to do something before he even got in the ring with you," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Gia, you're welcome to stay at our house until you can settle again," Stephanie said softly.

"Well, I'm going to stay in my apartment.. I'd rather be there than with you guys, no offense."

Hunter and Stephanie decided that the rudeness was due to the punt and let this go. About two hours later, Hunter heard a familiar voice.

"Hi there, I'm looking for my girlfriend, Gia Mortenson?" a bass voice said quietly from down the hall.

Hunter exited the room and glared as he saw Randy at the nurse's station.

"Get out," Hunter exhaled.

"Listen, Hunter, I know that you're upset – but please, let me explain…"

"Explain? Explain how my wife's best friend is in a hospital bed with a minor concussion because you couldn't handle yourself out in that ring, Randy?" Hunter seethed.

"That's… not what I meant, I have a problem, Hunter. A real problem," Randy rambled.

Stephanie joined her husband at this statement from Orton's mouth and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Please, do explain," she snapped.

Randy watched them and sighed, shaking his head. "Just… can I see her, please?"

"After you explain," Hunter informed.

Randy sighed. "Alright – I knew that it was a storyline, but I decided that if I were to make it believable I would have to do something… anything to Gia to let the fans know that this was not just a quick storyline that would turn…" Randy fell off.

"She's got a huge bruise on the side of her face and you want me to believe that you wanted to make it look REAL?" Stephanie yelled at him.

Hunter held her back as he let his own words fall out of his mouth.

"..I made you," Hunter seethed in anger, his face red but calm. "WE made you. Me, Stephanie, Vince and Shane all made you who you were in the ring – " he stopped. "And to be honest with you, Gia made you who you are right now, or at least, were before you gave the punt. You weren't such an ass off camera and there you go –" Hunter said.

Randy was silent as if he were being yelled at by his father.

"Ruining it. I'm never letting you see Gia again, you come even close to her at an event or even at her house, so help me God I will murder you, Orton. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

Stephanie and Hunter walked back to Gia's room and sighed quietly.

Randy kicked the nurse's station and turned on his heel. He then got an idea and sat down on the opposite side of the waiting room.

Randy dozed in and out of consciousness over the next few hours and was happy that he had his leather jacket over his face except for his eyes when he heard Stephanie and Hunter thanking the nurses and leaving the hospital. Looking at his watch, he realized that four hours had passed and it was now three-twenty four in the morning. He sighed and stood up, stretching.

The nurse's station was empty and this was his chance. Stepping down the hall and into Gia's bedroom, he sighed.

Gia was hooked up to so many machines that it made him sick to his stomach. He had done this to her.

Clearing his throat, Randy took the seat that was previously occupied by Stephanie and let his hand move to take her's. Gia didn't stir.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Randy whispered, letting his chin rest on the bed rail. "I'm so… I get this feeling in my body when I'm in that ring, I can't even start to explain it. It's a rush – like, electricity is in my veins. Nothing can touch me when I'm in that zone. But being in that zone gets me in trouble from time to time." Randy frowned.

"And right now is one of those times," he continued on.

Gia blinked and let her eyes tiredly open slowly. They fluttered a few times before she retracted her hand.

"Gia, please, I'm sorry…" Randy said.

"Stop it, Randy. I'm in no mood for your bull shit. You knew what you were going to do. You had a good minute to help me and snap out of the zone but you saw a sitting duck and decided to attack it. It didn't matter than it was your girlfriend," Gia shook her head and as Randy began to talk again she slapped him across the face.

"Just get out of here, alright?" she said harshly. "I never want to see your face again. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"…Alright," Randy said. As Gia leaned back, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "Take care of yourself," he whispered.

"I won't have to if you're not around to hurt me anymore." Gia whispered as Randy turned and left the room. When he left, she let her head rest against the pillow, tears sliding down her cheeks. He was gone and now her heart was hurting instead of just her head.

And from what Stephanie had told her earlier in the evening, "There's no prescription for a broken heart, honey."


	10. Are You Ready?

**We Made You  
Chapter Ten  
"I will always love you."**

"I'll be right back, alright?" Stephanie asked as she left Gia sitting in the lobby of the hospital. Gia was curled up in the most uncomfortable chair she had ever been in, watching people as they walked around. Most were looking nervous, anxiously waiting for news on their loved ones that were in the care of the hospital staff. Shaking her head, Gia pouted.

"Mommy," a little blonde boy said as she stared up at an older woman who looked absolutely drained. "Jacob took my action figure!" he complained.

A slightly older boy came up to him with a shake of his head. "Mommy, don't believe him!" he informed.

Gia smiled as the mother told the kids, "Don't even argue about these kinds of things, your daddy is in the hospital, alright?" the woman said. After a moment or two, Jacob handed his little brother the action figure. Gia's eyes widened when she saw the figure closer.

"Oh my gosh," Gia smiled softly. The younger brother held a Randy Orton action figure. Jacob blinked a few times before spotting Gia and Stephanie. Jacob hit Sam, the younger brother, and they both looked up.

"Are you… Oh my goodness," the boys ran to Gia. "Are you alright, Ms. Gia?" Jacob asked.

"I'm very sorry about Randy Orton hurting you," the younger boy said softly.

"I'm sorry too," Jacob nodded.

"It's alright. I'm alright." Gia smiled warmly at the boys. "Hey, you know what?" Gia asked. "Why don't you two, come to the show tonight?" she asked. The doctors came to the boys' mother and the woman bit her bottom lip.

Gia sighed, "Hum, really. Do you two want to come to Monday Night Raw tonight?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Because, we can go ahead and give you two tickets… your mother as well if you would like."

The boys cheered and ran back to their mother. "Please, can we go to Monday Night Raw?"

The mom showed a bit of nervousness but Stephanie and Gia walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Stephanie McMahon…" Stephanie smiled. "And we would like to give your family two tickets," she nodded, "To let your sons come and watch the live show tonight. They'll be treated extremely well and we'll make sure they are taken care of all night."

The mother smiled softly. "Hum… yes, sure. I need them away – their father is going to have surgery tonight... And they usually watch Raw with him.. So, if they can get out for a while and see wrestling, it'd be much appreciated."

Stephanie smiled quietly. "Alright, well fantastic." She beamed.

Gia smiled. "Fantastic, we'll be able to spend time with the big stars of Raw," she beamed warmly. Smirking, the blonde watched the two young boys.

"Alright, so," Stephanie cut her off. "We'll go ahead and arrange transportation," she smiled warmly. "We'll be here to pick them up at four, thank you!" Stephanie and Gia smiled and walked out of the hospital.

"Why would you invite boys like that?" Stephanie asked, somewhat confused as they climbed into the company car.

"Well, I don't know. They were Randy's fans… and I am going to the show tonight – I refuse to not go. And they'll be my shield. Randy won't try any shit when two kids are there."

"You're not cleared to compete..."

"Just let me go to Monday Night Raw, I want to go."

Stephanie nodded. "Alright."

Gia sighed, leaning back in her seat. This would be a rough night.

==

Shane walked her down the hallway, many of the superstars watching as she walked along, her eyes on the ground. Sighing as Shane opened the door to his office, she stepped in. When the door shut, superstars began to gossip.

"I heard that she's here to dump Randy once and for all," Mickie said to Kelly who was looking distraught.

"If Chris ever did that to me," Kelly trailed off as they went to the locker room.

"The Great Khali says that 'Randy needs to be castrated, in India if they ever did that to the women, they'd be killed'." Run Jin said to Matt Hardy who nodded.

Shawn walked up to Hunter and rose an eyebrow. Tonight the WWE would see the return of D-Generation X, but he had a feeling that the co-founder wasn't in the mind set.

"Who are we fighting tonight?" Hunter asked as he stared at the door of Shane's office.

"Uhh… Rated RKO."

Hunter's face broke into a smile. "Perfect."

Shawn frowned, "Don't even…"

"WHAT?" Hunter smirked, shaking his head. "C'mon, man. We need to get ready."

Gia sighed as she rested in the comfortable chairs of Shane's makeshift office.

"As a fact that you are not cleared medically to compete, we must ask you to leave the backstage area," Shane said professionally.

"But Stephanie said that I would be able to stay back he-"

"We've already gotten you a seat behind Jerry and Michael Cole – you will watch the show from there." Shane added in.

"Shane, please," Gia said.

Shane shook his head, "We're doing this to protect you," he informed. "And… we can't protect you if you're just backstage wandering."

Gia threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, huffing as she walked out and bumped into a huge chest. The tattoos on the neck gave it away. She was against Randy for the first time in a week.

Melting quietly in the grasp of his arms, Gia looked up at him helplessly. Shane came to her rescue.

"That's what we're trying to protect you from," he said as he ushered Gia past Randy who was looking stressed trying to get a hold of Gia.

When Shane was done taking Gia to her seat, she sighed and relaxed again, biting her bottom lip. The tension was getting her – and being in the arena made her paranoid. Anyone could come up and hurt her… Before she could dwell on this fact, she saw Jacob and Sam walking over with a stage hand. Gia grinned.

"Hey, boys!"

"Hi, Miss Gia!" Sam smiled warmly.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw," Gia beamed. "I'm sorry to say that we can't go backstage right now…" she would figure out a way.

"It's alright! We're front row…" the boys cheered, relaxing. The rest of the crowd filled in and the show began with Hunter coming out and deciding to speak to the crowd.

"You know, Randy Orton did something to a family member of mine," he began. The boys looked at Gia knowingly. "And, I'm not the kind of guy to take that kind of crap kindly. So, tonight – I demand to have Randy Orton in the ring with me so I can beat the hell out of him like he did to my sister!"

Cameras filled in on Gia in the crowd – the boys were sitting there already entranced with the storyline.

_I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand they talk to me._

Gia got chills as Randy walked to the ramp, stopping at the top.

"The plan went horribly wrong," Randy snapped. "Edge was to spear her – but Henry wanted in on the action. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Your I.E.D?" Hunter quizzed. "Yeah, bull, Randy. Nobody believes you anymore. You're an ass."

The cheers from the crowd were deafening. Gia watched as Randy shifted.

Gia pouted, shaking her head.

"You know what?" Randy yelled. "You've got it. I'm gonna see you in the ring tonight, Hunter. Get ready for the fight of your life!"

When the first segment was over, Gia sighed as the boys continued to ask if they could go backstage.

Breaking down, Gia took out her cell phone and texted "I need your help" to a familiar foe.

After ten minutes, Gia felt her Blackberry vibrate and she sighed, checking to see the screen read:

Cena : You know, Gia. I'll do anything for you girl.

She smirked, typing "I need you to sneak me and two boys backstage."

Cena's response made her laugh, "What are we, sixth grade?"

"Shane won't let me come backstage – let alone with these two kids."

"Can you blame him?"

"JOHN, please?"

"No."

"Keep it up I'll air out all your dirty laundry."

"You wouldn't dare."

"…you're addicted to Gossip Girl…."

"Get back to the doors in five minutes."

"I owe you one, Cena!"

And with that, she led the boys to the double doors, knocking a few times, waiting.

When the door opened, Gia gasped.

"Well, well… a stowaway!"

"WHOA! JACOB! IT'S RANDY ORTON!" Sam cheered.

"Hello, girlfriend."


	11. We Made You

We Made You

Chapter Eleven  
"I hate Cena for a reason."

At the moment the door swung open and she saw Randy standing there in his wrestling trunks and a black t-shirt, she felt her heart implode. She hated Cena for a reason, and the way he probably got that text message then told Randy to go to the back doors and open them in five minutes was just another implication that meant that Cena was, in short, not getting a Christmas card this year. The boys were so excited that they didn't quite catch that Gia was shaking. Fear of Randy Orton had never hit her before… but then again, never had a boot.

Taking Gia's hand in his, Randy tugged her into the backstage area, letting Jacob and Sam come along. He yanked her arm so she was closer to his body than before, letting his arm snake around her waist. "Mm, my little Gia. Where have you been?" Randy asked with a small sense of sarcasm in his tone.

"The hospital," Gia spat.

Randy tisked her and shook his head, "C'mon now. You heard my apology.."

"I don't want to have anything to do with you, Randy."

"You're lying," Randy informed her.

He snapped his fingers and Ted and Cody came up with smiles on their faces. The sight was enough to make Gia sick. Cody and Ted took Jacob and Sam and turned down the hallway.

"So help me God, Randy, if your boys hurt mine…" Gia snapped under her breath as she tried to fight Randy's grasp. The blonde paused, looking up at her boyfriend. "Please, Randy, let me go."

"Honestly?" Randy asked, staring down at her. "Uhhh, no."

"Randy, please?" she whined. "God, babe. Just lemme go!"

"Babe?" Randy asked. "You wanna call me babe after last week? You really wanna think that you're on my good side honey?" Randy questioned with a small frown.

Gia watched him and pouted her lips. "Randy, please…"

"Here's how I'll let you go, alright?" Randy asked. "You are going to tell the WWE Universe that you forgave me. And that I'm an amazing boyfriend and I was doing my job. Because that's exactly what I was doing. My job," he took Gia's hand in his and he yanked her to his chest. When she was resting against it, he let his large left hand brush against her cheek gently. He pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes and frowned softly.

"I want us to be the way we used to be," Randy told her softly.

"Get the fuck off of her, Orton."

Gia blinked as Stephanie, Shane and Hunter all stood on the other side of the hallway, glaring daggers at Randy, who kept his grasp on Gia's lower back.

"So help me God, Randy…" Shane threatened.

Gia looked at Randy who gave her a look that told her what she needed to do. As Stephanie tried to move to grab Gia, Randy made a move which made Hunter step forward, Shane too.

"I'm fine," Gia told the trio. "Randy and I talked and I forgive him…"

The words started a silence in the hallway before Stephanie shook her head disgustingly.

"We're not over," the brunette said. "Give us Gia, Randy. You've obviously brain washed her!"

"I want to be with Randy, Stephanie!" Gia shouted at her, her hands resting on his chest as she watched the group.

Randy gave a smirk to Hunter and nodded once. "You heard her."

Shane grabbed Stephanie's arm and sighed, "C'mon, Steph. There's no point," the man told his sister.

"Gia's a grown woman and can make her own decisions…" Hunter threw in.

Stephanie was enraged.

"You owe me, Gia!" Stephanie told her fiercely. "I told dad to give you a storyline and I thought you weren't stupid enough to fall for HIM," Steph snapped. "I can't believe you, Gia! You've become one of them! One of the Legacy! Ugh! I'm gonna get you, Gia.. We're going to make your life hell… wanna know how?" Stephanie asked.

Gia rose an eyebrow; clearly shaken by Stephanie's anger. Randy let his hand slide down to the small of her back, rubbing softly to let her calm down. "I… I…"

"We made you, we got you to the place you are now, the top– and we'll sure as hell bring you down. Just you wait."

Shane and Hunter escorted Stephanie away and Gia stared up at Randy.

"Now, was that so hard? C'mon. You've got an audience to talk to…" he escorted her to the guerilla and when his music hit, he pushed Gia out.

The fans were happy to see her, but not coming out to Randy's music. The brunette adjusted her outfit – the simple jeans and tank top and walked down to the ring.

"I took Randy back," she informed. "He's a great boyfriend who has done so much for me, and I decided that he got in the zone and accidentally kicked me in the head. He was doing his job and for that – I accept his apology." The fans went insane as Legacy came up to the top of the ramp; Randy called down to Gia and smirked.

"Come here."

Gia dejectedly walked up the ramp and to Randy's arm.

"I win..." Randy informed. "I am the best that there is… and nobody, nobody is going to beat me."

Adam stepped out and clapped as Randy took Gia's waist and kissed her roughly.

"WHOOO!"

Randy pulled away quickly as he heard the beginning of Ric Flair's music.

Hunter, Dave Batista and Ric Flair all stepped out with angry looks on their faces.

"We made you, Randy Orton…" Ric said into his microphone.

"And we're going to take you down," Dave informed.

"Gia too." Hunter snapped.


	12. What to Do?

We Made You  
Chapter Twelve.  
"Libera Me."

_Gia Michelle 3 posted this on Tuesday May 23__rd__, 2009 at 3:26 AM:_

So, in my stupidity, I went back to Randy… he's gotten me wrapped around his finger and half of me believes that it was actually his job – that he had to punt me in the head. Maybe he kicked my brain loose. I don't know what else to say, so I'm not going to say anything else. I love him…

Stephanie hates me, I've decided. She's given me random ass jobs since I've gone back to Randy and I have to admit – I've never thought that I would THINK about quitting my job. I can't stand having Stephanie mad at me, just because her dad is my boss. He gives me shitty jobs because I decided to go back to him. I can't… I'll give it another few months.

Shane and Hunter aren't mad, they're disappointed in me. It's like parents, you hate to make them mad but when they say, "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed", then you know you have really fucked up.

I have a brand new respect for Cody and Ted, they came back from the evening with Jacob and Sam and had bruises on their eyes. It was actually pretty funny. Randy told them never to have kids. I'm in my apartment right now watching West Side Story; I can't help but picture myself as Maria and Randy as Tony.. nobody wants us together. Nobody; my "brother", Hunter is going to try to keep us together and hopefully he won't end up like Bernardo.

Oh! Evolution is back. Ric, Dave and Hunter threatened Randy, Ted, Cody… and surprisingly me. I don't know what I'm going to do…

Comments:

Cena54: I'm pretty sure that Stephanie doesn't hate you… and honestly, I can't think that anything bad is going to happen to you. Already, you've been punted in the head! What can be worse?!?

KellyKellz: Cena, that was rude! Chris and I support you and Randy 100% lovie! :]

StephanieLevesque: Really?

HunterHHH: I'm like a parent?

RandyKeith3GiaMichelle: Baby, I'll protect you from those three skeezballs. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll pick you up at seven. Love, RKO.

DaveBautista: This isn't going to just go away, Gia, I'll give you that… but as long as you leave Randy, things will be just fine.

HunterHHH: Agreeed!

StephanieLevesque: the job won't be over until she's not with him. Don't forget that.

[[ The End; Look out for Perfect Situation – the sequel! xDDD ]]


End file.
